My Little Human:The Movie
by The Controlled Chaos Studios
Summary: What happens when a 100 year old alicorn stuck in the moon comes back to seek revange? you get six girls to go on a dangerous mission to save the world. This is what happens when Johnny dirnks a mixture of Redbull, Monster, and Nos.
1. The intro to end intros

**Moonlight: I'M BAAAAAAACK EVERYONE!**

**Bobby: someone call the cops.**

**Sarah: will not be joining us here in the intros; for he is on his honeymoon.**

**Shredder: Come on Moonlight.**

**Razor: yeah, we want to see the video.**

**Moonlight: you can see when I post online. I'm going to be making my own story that has only me; it's called Moonlight's Lemon Spanazza.**

**Sarah: but, in the mean time; enjoy.**

"I'm telling you, people will hate it."

"Naaaaaaah, I have a good brony sense; I am the only true brony here anyway."

"It is a good idea anyway."

"It counts as plagrism."

"My Honey foxy knows what he is doing."

"I think I threw up in my mouth a little." Just then there was a knock at the door, and the four authors: Johnny, Lady, Ghostking, and Tatltails, stopped talking. The door opened and a grey pony with a long smooth blonde mane walked in. she had a bell hop uniform on and her cutie mark was the hotel she owned.

"Your employers Mr. Booster, Bobby, Ms. Trinity, Mr. Streak, and Ms. Rose are outside." She said in a French accent.

"Oh, well send them in Manage Epil" Johnny smiled.

"It's _Mange Epiile_." She glared. She walked away as The Moonlights walked in and so did Amy, Bobby, and Sarah.

"Sup' boss." The Moonlights said simultanesly, giggling.

"Idiots; what do you guys want?" Johnny glared.

"We're bored, so we came to bug you." Moonlight Booster smiled.

"Well I'm busy with a movie so-."

"OOOOOOHHHH, kind of movie is it?" Streak smiled pushing Johnny out of the way. Johnny glared and pushed them over and started to attack them; getting into a Toon fight cloud, where it stopped at random times showing them in random choke holds.

"It is a brony movie; he is thinking about putting it on Fan Fic; but, needs to put the finishing touches on it." Ghostking sighed; unfortunately, she is used to this type of craziness.

"Oh, that's cool." Sarah smiled.

**(Johnny insignia)**

"Thank you for the first viewing of my new movie; I hope you enjoy it. It took me and my fellow authors pain-staking years to-." Johnny got hit in the face with a bag of popcorn.

"Make some popcorn and move." Moonlight called out as Ginny rolled her eyes and leaned on him; Rainbow Dash, Twilight, and Amy were not pleased.

"You suck." Johnny growled as he sat down and Lady curled up in his lap. The movie started with Johnny's intro; it starts with the world getting all chaotic and destructive, then his hands come to stop it and the camera pans back to reveal him in a black and white imagery, looking creepy. Then it says "Controlled Chaos Studios Production".

"You really like yourself." Moonlight snickered as the movie came on; Johnny slapped him.

**Bobby: yes it's short, but writer's block is back; so we have to keep it short, or it kills us.**

**Moonlight: it's closer.**

**Bobby: no shit Sherlock.**

**Moonlight: …ass.**

**Bobby: what else is new; what are you reading? You know what; I DON'T CAAAAAARE!**


	2. The day, before the day, of Destiny

**Moonlight: this is the longer chapter, you're welcome.**

**Bobby: nobody cares; we do not own anybody in these chapters. The names we own, but that's it.**

**Moonlight: (looking at the video of Johnny's Honeymoon) I should have been a cameraman; I can take a great video.**

**Bobby: if you wish to cameo quickly in this story; let us know.**

**Moonlight: Sarah, am I great or what? (Hands her the camera)**

**Sarah: hmm? Oh, is that the honeymoon vi- OH GOD, THAT'S DISGUSTING. Wait, IS THAT Johnny's?**

**Moonlight: weird, huh?**

**Bobby: WOULD YOU SHUT UP, I'M DOING THE DISCLAIMER HERE!?**

**(Fourth wall comments)**

This story starts with an alarm clock.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhh, eeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhh, eeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhh-." The alarm clock blared until a tan arm appeared from under the covers on the bed ripped out the power cord. Suddenly a 12 year old kid came running in. He was tan with a blue school uniform on.

"Tina, TINA! COME ON, WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" the yelled as the girl jumped up. She was about sixteen, with long black hair that was in a rat's nest. She was a darker tan then her brother and was only in a bright purple top and black pantie. She ran into the bathroom, as her brother started to get her school uniform out.

"WHY THE HECK DID MY ALARM NOT GO OFF!" She yelled, falling on her face as she was trying to do three things at once; she tried to brush her hair and teeth while putting her clothes on.

"Maybe if you were paying attention; you would have realized that you set it for PM then AM." Mike said flatly. Her sister, finally done getting ready, looked completely embarrassed as she remembered that she was busy reading a new book to pay attention.

"Whoops." She smiled sheepishly. They then started running down the halls heading for their class. This was an everyday conversation these two siblings had each day at Canterlot Prep; a school for those with amazing talents. Tina Sparks was a genius with almost everything and Mike Sparks was an amazing Writer.

**(Moonlight: that was way too predictable, don't you think?**

**Johnny: shut up and continue watching; jerk.)**

Tina and Mike finally arrived; only an hour late. Their teacher, who was also the headmaster of the school, smiled at the two; while Tina was as red as a tomato.

"I'm glad you two have finally decided to come to class; I was just getting to the most important part of my speech." The teacher smiled. The teacher's name was Celentia Sky; and she hand-picked every student here, and she picked Tina and Mike in person because she sensed an important destiny between the two

"Sorry, Ms. Sky; it won't happen again." Tina smiled nervously.

(**Moonlight: wow that is just retarded; using the same style twice just changed the verb to a similar one.**

**Johnny: SHUT UP OR I'LL SHAVE YOUR TAIL AND TURN YOU INTO A RAT!**

**Moonlight: …meep.)**

"Make sure that it doesn't, Ms. Sparks." Celentia smiled. The rest of the day went by like a blur for Tina and Mike. Eventually they had some alone time; which they spent at the library. Tina was reading a bunch of new books, and Mike was writing a new novel. Eventually, he got bored and went to go check on Tina. He found her reading a new book marked "Legend of the Elements".

"Whatcha you reading; Sis?" Mike smiled. Naturally she ignored him; Mike was expecting that, so he took the book.

"HEY, GIVE IT BACK!" Tina yelled; then blushed as everyone glared at her.

"I just want to know what it is you are reading. You don't have to freak out Tina." Mike smirked as he begun to read the book.

"It's about these things called the Elements of Harmony; and it talks about a monster coming back after a hundred harvest moons. Her name is Nightmare Moon, and it talks about the first time she came; and another being that took her down and placed her in the moon." She smiled as Mike threw the book back to her.

"Jeez, Tina; it's called spoilers for a reason. But you don't think it's true, do you?" Mike asked.

"I don't know; but it sounds legit. Look here, it talks about the same things Celentia has been talking about; I think it might be true." She said.

**(Bobby: I did not write that in the script Johnny.**

**Johnny: I know, she panicked okay?**

**Moonlight: I like it; Manaagee… more popcorn.**

**Manage: I'll put it on the tab.**

**Johnny: …say what now?)**

"Well, it's just an old wives tale Tina; you're exaggerating. But; that would make a good book, right?" Mike smiled as Tina rolled her eyes. She then started looking through more books pertaining to the Elements of Harmony and Nightmare Moon; until she realized that it wasn't just an old wives tale. It was true, and it was going to happen tomorrow night at the Fall Festival in Pineville.

"I got to tell Celentia this; she has to stop the festival." Tina said running out of the library as Mike had drifted to sleep working on his new novel called "Life with the nerd".

**(Moonlight: I would have called it "Lamesville"; this movie stinks!**

**Lady Ha-Ha: Moonlight, Johnny has worked hard on this movie; show some consideration.**

**Moonlight: …poop.**

**Johnny: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU MOONLIGHT.)**

****"Tina, you are being superstitious. There is no Nightmare Moon coming tomorrow night and threaten the stake of Harmonestria; you have read too many stories." Celentia smiled.

"I'M NOT BEING SUPERSTITIOUS; I HAVE READ THE FACTS. EVERYTHING YOU HAVE SAID IS WIRTTEN IN THESE PAGES; AND I KNOW FOR A FACT YOU DON'T LIE. SO WHAT IS THE HISTORY OF HARMONESTRIA DOING IN A BOOK THAT TALKS ABOUT TWO ALICORN PRINCESS FROM OVER A HUDRED YEARS AGO!?" Tina yelled as Celentia just sighed.

"I think your brothers stories are getting to you; I'm doing this for your own good. I'm sending you and your brother to look after the perpetuations for the Fall Festival tomorrow; and I don't anymore talks about this 'Nightmare Moon' anymore, are we clear?" Celentia said looking dead serious.

**(Moonlight: wow, she looks scary as heck.**

**Random person: SHUT UP ASSHOLE!**

**Moonlight: OW, WHAT THE- WHO THROWS POPCORN PEOPLE.**

**Johnny: this is turning into a movie theater.**

**Lady: Yep.)**

"Yes Ms. Sky; crystal." Tina sighed as she went up into her dorm and started to pack for tomorrow. Her brother slept peacefully on the ground next to her bed as she just got ready for the long tomorrow; in which her true destiny begins. As she slept she looked up at the full moon and saw something she hadn't saw before; a shadowy form of Nightmare Moon in the Moon.

"She will not rise, not if I can stop her." Tina said falling asleep.

**Moonlight: can you guess who these three people are? I bet you can't.**

**Johnny: I hope you enjoyed the movie with Moonlight interrupting it; sorry for that by the way.**

**Moonlight: I still never got my popcorn (metal bowl of popcorn slams into him, knocking him into the ground) I'm okay, thanks for THE POPCORN JERK!**


	3. The retun of Nightmare Moon

**Bobby: This movie is bordering on patheticness.**

**Moonlight: Johnny won't like you saying that.**

**Bobby: I think he hates you more.**

**Moonlight: Why?**

**Sarah: (still freaked out) because of you recording him and Lady Ha-Ha in the sack; his- I can't even say it- was so long!**

**Bobby: I hope you have enjoyed so far; read, review, we don't own except the names and outfits.**

"I still don't see why I have to come along; you were the one freaking out." Mike sighed as Tina pressed her head into the window of the van. Early that day, Celentia gave Mike and Tina a list of things that need to be done, and a list of places to be to get them done. She also parted them with one more important piece of information.

"Tina, I think you should make some friends while in Pineville; I think it might help you." Celentia smiled

"Sure, Ms. Sky; I'll try it." Tina sighed looking around; upset at her not believing her.

"Don't be upset; everything will be explained shortly." Celentia said with a sly smiled. Before Tina could say anything; she was shoved into the van and they were off. Tina was in a truly sour mood as Mike was having fun; thinking about all the new faces at this new town.

"Isn't this great, Sis? We get to meet new friends, have new adventures; I might even find the girl of my dreams. Hey, that might be a great idea for a novel; Rich boy wants easy life, meets country girl and gives up trillions to be with her. What do you think Tina?" Mike said; extremely excited.

**(Moonlight: He sounds like Pinkie; never shutting up.**

**Johnny: …I'm going to kill you Moonlight.**

**Moonlight: LADY, HE'S BEING MEAN AGIN!**

**Lady: Johnny!**

**Johnny: snitch!)**

"What do I think; I'll tell you? I THINK THIS IS A WASTE OF TIME! I should be at the school; preparing for the coming of Nightmare Moon. But instead; I'm forced to be a lowly unpaid intern for Mrs. Sky. THAT'S WHAT I THINK OF THIS, LITTLE BRO!" Tina barked at Mike; who started to sniffle. "Oh, crud; Mike, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get mad at you; I'm just exhausted. I was up all last night trying to find an answer to the Nightmare Moon problem; and then Celentia didn't believe, and then-."

"It's okay, sis; I understand. So, what did you find out?"

"Not much; there wasn't a lot of info on it. But it does talk about that the elements of Harmony might be the thing to return her."

"To the moon?"

"I don't know; it just says return her. There are six elements hidden in six temples; The temple of Laughter, The temple of Honesty, The temple of Loyalty, the temple of Generosity, The temple of Kindness, and then in the Temple of twins, it says the six element can be found with help from the five before it; The element of Magic; the most powerful element of them all." Tina read. Suddenly the van stopped and Mike and Tina stepped out to see the small town of Pineville. She looked at all the many citizens; she saw the mayor helping a girl with a gray backpack on and blonde hair that was long and flowing. Suddenly, she got electrocuted; and a kid with messy brown hair in a tweed jacket ran over to help her.

"This place is strange; I think we should just get back in the van." Tina said and turned to see the van had already disappeared. "Oh, man."

**(Moonlight: this story line is going nowhere.**

**Johnny: just wait; it gets better.**

**Sarah: um, can I get twenty five pounds Twizzlers, sixty tons Whoppers, Fifty twenty gallon buckets of nachos loaded with Jalapenos, and a 2,000 ounce drink; do you guys want anything?**

**Moonlight: …nope.)**

Tina and mike headed over towards Smith Apple Acers; the first location on the list. They were going to help cater the festival. They arrived at the farm to see a blonde headed girl with a red face with freckles on the cheeks. She was wearing a red tank top that only covered her chest and a pair of Dixie denim shorts; she also had on a pair of knee high cowboy boots and a cowboy hat.

"Well howdy there, y'all; what can I do you for?" She smiled.

"Um, hello; I'm Tina Sparks and-." Tina was caught off guard has this farm girl grabbed her hand and started tom make Tina vibrate from shaking it.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Sparks; I'm Annabelle Jacqueline Smith. But most people either call me Anne o A.J." she smiled as she finally let go of Tina; while she was still vibrating, until Mike stopped her.

"Um, right; I'm Tina, and I'm here to check on preparations of the Fall Festival. So just let me see the dishes you have served, and I'll be-." Tina started say.

"Show you? I'm not going to show you; I'm going to let you taste them." She smiled and whistled for her family to come over.

"On, my… way." She finished with fear as a stampede of smiths came running over. She took a big breath before going over the introductions; each time she said a family member, they placed another apple-related sweet in front of Mike and Tina.

"This here is the Smith family; that's Frittez Smith, kin Smith, Gala Smith, Reina Smith, Gladdens Smith, Cara Smith, Stroud Smith, Tara Smith, Barnes Smith, Brioche Smith, Cana Smith, Mac Smith, Bloom Smith, Peach Smith, Cobbs Smith, and Granny Smith." She inhaled and smiled as Tina looked at the massive pile of sweets.

"Um, you know what? I think this is perfect for tonight; so, I'm just going to go and check on the other stuff on my list." Tina smiled as she pulled on Mike's collar and pulled him away from the sweets. She turned to see Bloom staring up at her.

"Please, won't you stay Mrs. Sparks?" Tina sighed as she couldn't say no to her.

**(FOUR HOURS LATER)**

**(Moonlight: that is so lame.**

**Johnny: I needed some kind of transition.**

**Ginny: could you two- SHUT UP; I'M TRYING TO WATCH THE MOVIE!**

**Johnny and Moonlight: …meep.)**

"Oh, I think I'm going to throw up" Tina groaned; she had to eat most of the sweets. Her stomach could only hold so much; while Mike had filled his backpack with a whole lot of them.

"I think they were delicious; I don't know what you are complaining." Mike said; chomping on a Carmel apple.

"Whatever, let's just find the weather station." Tina sighed. The Pineville weather station features a weather manipulation machine. As Tina and Mike entered, they were greeted with an old fashion greeting; a bucket of water falling on them.

**(Moonlight: hmmm, that is a good idea.**

**Johnny: no it isn't.**

**Moonlight: but-**

**Johnny: no.**

**Moonlight: …poop.)**

"HAHAHAHA, OH MY GOD; THAT WAS HILARIOUS. Sorry about that, by the way; I was trying to get Darrel. Rat bastred messed up my hair with some disgusting glob he put in my coffee when I mixed it with some sugar. Anyway; I'm Riana Flash, what can I do for you today?" said a dark skinned girl in a 'U Mad Bro?' shirt, blue jeans that overlapped her Converses, and a lab coat. She also had blonde long messy hair with tints of red, orange, blue, green, and purple in it.

"Um, I'm Tina Sparks; and I'm just here to see if we are going to have clear skies tonight." Tina said trying to ring out her hair.

"Yeah; no prob, T; the machines setup and ready to-"

"GET OUT OF MY CHAIR INTERN; YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT THAT!" a white boy with brown hair screamed as Riana flipped on to her face. She grumbled as she walked out and grabbed her bucket.

"Sorry about that; she is a jerk, I know. Her dad owns the place; but doesn't trust her in charge of this place, for obvious reason. Um, but yes, she is right; we are setup for tonight. We will not have a single cloud in the sky." Darrel smiled.

"Well, thank you; that is good to hear." Tina smiled.

"You got any dry clothes?" mike asked as Darrel shook his head.

"Sorry buddy; got nothing." He sighed. So Tina and Mike crossed off the weather on the list.

"Next, are the decorations; let's head to the pavilion." Tina smiled. They arrived at the pavilion to see a pale girl with puffy long flowing hair barking orders at a pink peach skinned girl with the weirdest of hairdos. The white girl was wearing a dark purple skirt and a white shirt with fake eyelashes. The pinkish peach skinned girl had a pink shirt that said 'The cake maybe a lie; but the Cupcakes aren't' and some pink tights. She was hanging upside down on a bar as she placed streamers very carefully. She had some thumbtacks in her mouth; with the pointy ends inside the mouth.

"Carefully up there Penny; if you fall, those tacks won't be coming out the way you think." The pale girl yelled as she went to the blue prints on the table in front of her.

"Um, hello; I'm here to see som-." Tina started until the girl gasped.

"Oh my dear; what is wrong with your hair?" Tina looked and saw it up on its own; it does that when she doesn't dry it right.

"Oh, it's nothing; I ju-."

"Nothing? It is most certainly not nothing. We need to fix that now; please come with me."

"No, really; it's noth-IIINNGGG." Tina yelled as she was dragged by this strong girl; the entire time, Mike was drooling.

**(Moonlight: you don't make it hard to tell who it is; do you?**

**Johnny: shut… up.)**

Tina was getting a full salon treatment; and she can't really complain. It was nice, and this girl did know her stuff. It turned out her dad owns 'I DARE you to change'. Her name was Rachel Dare and her friend she was yelling at, who was just coming back from fixing up the place, was named Penelope Diane Pep; or Penny Pep for short. She worked with the Cakes at the bakery down the road. She was, who should I say; crazy.

"Check it out; I can balance these five things at once." Penny smiled as she balanced three razor sharp clippers at once; on top of each other, with the pointy end pointing at her, and the only people freaked out was Tina and Mike.

"Penny; stop freaking out our guests; they came from Canterlot City after all." Rachel smiled as she finished Tina's hair; giving her a short cropped front with a 'V' in the middle and long flowing hair in the back.

"Wow, thanks; this is amazing." Tina smiled as she walked out.

"You think she digs writers?" mike asked 6to himself mainly as Tina was too busy looking for the pet shop. She finally found it, 'Pet's gone in a Flash'. Tina walked in to see a girl feeding some happy puppy's that were trying to lick her face. The craziest part was that she looked exactly like Riana. She had the same dark skin, the same blonde hair, the same…build. The only difference was in their style; Riana was more a tomboyish girl, and this one was more of a girlie-girl. Her hair was covering half of her hair and she was wearing a frilly V shirt with a butterfly skirt. She looked up at Tina and Mike and scooted behind the counter in a bit of fear.

"Hi, I'm Tina Sparks." Tina smiled as she held out her hand.

"I'm Felicia Flash." The girl said very quietly.

"I'm sorry; what was that?

"I'm Felicia Flash." The girl said a little less quietly.

"One more time; I almost got it." This time she didn't even bother speaking; just whimpered.

"…okay, let's go Mike." Tina said, until she heard a kid speak up behind them.

"Her name is Felicia Flash; what do you want?" They turned to see a twelve year old kid come from the back room with a sack of puppy chow on his shoulders. He was wearing a red shirt that said 'go ahead and hate; it makes me famous' and some skinnies. He hopped up onto the counter and smirked.

"Well, I'm waiting." He said.

"Uh, right; I wanted to know if the fall festivals orchestra is ready." Tina smiled.

"Yep, the birds are practicing right now."

"Birds; that's the orchestra?" Mike asked chuckling until the kid jumped off and got in his face.

"Yeah; problem?" they glared as Mike landed on his butt. "Thought so; the name is Louie Flash." That was when Tina clicked the word Flash together.

"Wait; are you two related to Riana Flash?" Tina asked.

"Yeah, she is my Twin Sister." Felicia said, speaking up.

"Right, of course; well got to go!" Tina said smiling and ran out of the shop grabbing Mike on the way. They arrived at the library that Tina was going to be spending the night at. She sighed as she leaned up against it.

"I hope I don't have to deal with anymore craziness for the rest of my life; today was a bit of an overdose." Tina sighed as she walked in to the library; and when she turned on the light, she saw hundreds of people in their yelling "Surprise!" Tina had a small heart attack; and Mike just cheered.

"…poop." Tina gulped as she was pulled in and lead into the middle the group. She then ran into A.J, Riana, Felicia, Rachel, and Penny; who were just happy to meet Tina again. Penny jumped over, literally, by Tina and told her this was her idea.

"I figure that since you are new; you don't know a lot of people here; right? I mean, duh, bo-ring; it's boring not having friends, and if you don't have any friends then you must be lonely, and that made me so sad, and I had an idea, 'I'll just throw a great big ginormous super-duper spectacular welcome party and invite everyone in Pineville'. See? And now you have lots and lots of friends!" Penny smiled as Tina walked away with a migraine over to the drink table and unconsciously poured hot sauce marked 'Devil's Bath; hot sauce deprived from Hell' and poured into a cup. She drunk the entire cup; and her eyes popped as the hot sauce burned her to the core as she took off running to clear her mouth of the burning. Penny grabbed the bottle and poured it on a cupcake; making it look blood red.

"I love red cupcakes; IT LOOKS LIKE BLOOD!" Penny said creepily as everyone backed up.

**(Moonlight: THE ENTIRE PREMISE OF CUPCAKES; THE ENTIRE PREMISE!**

**Bobby: (Hums Ready to Die).**

**Johnny: please stop that; the song creeps me out.**

**Moonlight: Because of Cupcakes HD; the most horrible Brony video ever.**

**Ginny: I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU IDIOTS.)**

Tina was in the bathroom; ridding her mouth of the burning pain. Finally she did as Mike came in with the lampshade on his head; for some random reason.

"Come on Tina; Penny put on pony ears and everyone is trying to pin a tail on butt." Mike smiled holding a pink fluffy tail.

**(Moonlight: …really?**

**Johnny: The moment was there; I took it.)**

"NOO; I'M NOT GOING OUT THERE; IF YOU DON'T REMEMBER, NIGHTMARE MOON IS COMING TONIGHT. I STILL HAVE TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO GET THE ELEMNTS OF HARMONY BEFORE MIDNIGHT; WHEN SHE ARRIVES!" Tina growled as Mike just rolled his eyes and went after Penny. A couple seconds later; Penny screamed as Mike pinned the tail.

Tina continued to work until eleven; when Mike, A.J, Riana, Penny, and Rachel dragged her to the festival. She looked up at the moon and once again she saw Nightmare moon inside of it. She grabbed something to eat and listened as the Mayor made her announcement; Tina listened as Felicia's bird's song a beautiful tune as the curtains were pulled back; and Tina looked up as the image of Nightmare Moon disappeared, and reappeared on stage in front of everyone. Even though Tina was expecting it, she was still taken back at the ferocity she held in just her stare.

"Hmmm, I was hoping for applause; but stunned silence is just as acceptable." She chuckled as everyone just stared in shock.

"Wh-who are you?" The mayor asked as Nightmare Moon just laughed.

"What, am I not familiar? I supposed this is normal; AS MY SISTER TRIED HER BEST TO GET RID OF ME! SENT ME INTO THE MOON, DESTROYED THE HISTORY BOOKS, AND ERASED EVERYONE'S MEMERY; THAT'S MY TWIN FOR YOU. But, you see; I learned from my mistake. And that mistake was; LETTING MY SISTER LIVE!" she threw her head back in maniacal laughter.

"I know who you are; you are the mare in the moon, Nightmare Moon. And you are here to TRY and turn our world into pure darkness; but it won't happen." Tina growled as Nightmare Moon was taking back in surprise.

**Moonlight: Unfortunately; this is where we stop; DUN, DUN, DUN; CLIFFHANGER!**

**Bobby: …I'll force you to read AND watch Cupcakes for ten hours straight.**

**Moonlight: (Hides in corner) NOOOO, THE HORROR, THHHHEEEE HOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRR!**

**Sarah: I hope you have enjoyed so far; and if you want to cameo in this story, then let us know. We are holding a contest; first two people to guess who the girls Tina met from the original series, gets to appear in the story. Review the answer; and we will contact you.**

**Moonlight: THE CUPCAKES ARE A LIE; A LLLLLLIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!**


	4. Time for the Element Scavenger Hunt, yay

**Bobby: sorry about the wait; we have been slacking a bit.**

**Moonlight: we have been busy with some emotional stress.**

**Sarah: and by us, we mean Johnny; but it is a long story.**

**Bobby: …I have no idea; whatever, just enjoy; oh and the winner of the contest was Ghostking.**

**Moonlight: but for now, please enjoy the… wait, what chapter are we on?**

**Sarah: because nobody else participated.**

**Bobby: so the cameos are going to be me, Johnny, Ghostking, and Lady.**

**Moonlight: and me.**

**Sarah: no, he isn't; we don't own, and review.**

"Hmm, someone who knows me? How interesting; and, who might you be?" Nightmare moon said trotting over towards Tina.

"Tina, Tina Sparks." Tina said nervously. Nightmare Moon laughed.

"How precious; now tell me, Tina, how told you about me, hmmm?" she smiled, leaning into Tina's face, scaring her witless.

"HEY, LEAVE HER ALONE!" Nightmare looked over to see a blonde haired kid with blue eyes and a black business jacket on. The girls standing behind him; a brown haired nerdy chick and a blue haired hot chick that was grabbing his hands were scooting back away.

"Oh, you want me to bug you instead?" She smiled, showing off a couple fangs.

"Oh fangs, so scary; but you want to show fangs-." The nerdy girl started.

"Ghosty, I think we should stop." The blue haired one spoke up.

"You should remember Nightmare Moon." The blonde held-up a briefcase and disappeared and everyone just forgot that every happened; except the reader.

"I-I learned about it in Celentia's lib-." Tina was cut off as Nightmare eyes widen.

"CELENTIA! SHE IS STILL ALIVE?! SHE MUST BE AT THE ALTER." Nightmare growled as she turned into smoke and disappeared. Tina was left speechless; and her brain was working overtime. 'How did she know about Celentia? And what alter is she talking about?'

"I got to get to the library." Tina said taking off. She arrived as Mike was cleaning up.

"Wow, Tina; what's the fire?" Mike joked as Tina grabbed him by his hoodie.

"NIGHTMARE MOON IS LOOSE!" she yelled dropping him to the ground.

"WHAT!? BUT THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE AN OLD WIVES TAIL; THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BIGGEST STORY EVER, I GOT TO GET MY TAPE RECORDER, MY NOTE BOOK, MY CAMERA, MY… I see stars." Mike said passing out. Tina rolled her eyes as her friends busted in; and Riana charged for her.

"OKAY, MISSY; WE WANT ANSWERS, AND WE WANT THEM NOW!" Riana was then pulled back by A.J.

**(Moonlight: I saw that coming; PLAGIARISM!**

**Tatltails: I told you they would notice; but noooo, you said 'it will work, it will work' I'm not going to be blamed for what happens if we get blamed for plagiarism.**

**Johnny: just shut up you losers)**

"WOW, THERE SALLY; I'm sure Tina has a perfect explanation what just happened at the ceremony." A.J looked at Tina, as so did everyone. She started to sweat as she gave in and told them the truth. As she told them, they had their own silently reactions. Finally she finished and took a deep breath; and waited for one of them to say something. A.J was the first to speak up.

"What do you need us to do?" Tina smiled as she told them the plan. After getting ready; to started to hike through the dark woods of what are known as the Everfree Forest.

**(Moonlight OH MY GAWD, THAT IS SO ORIGANAL; oh, wait… IT'S NOT, YPU COPY CATTED SON OF A BI-**

**Johnny: I WILL RIP YOUR EARS OUT YOU BANNOYING SON OF A BI-**

**Lady: Johnny, please sit.**

**Moonlight: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- OW THAT HURTS.**

**Lady: then please stop annoying Johnny; and I wouldn't have to do that.**

**Johnny: why did you hit me?**

**Lady: for reacting, now sit the both of you.**

**Moonlight and Johnny: ... Fluffle Puff.)**

"Why is this place called the Everfree Forest?" Tina asked as she noticed Felicia attached to her sister's leg; until she was kicked off.

"You see; in these woods, Reality doesn't matter. Anything happens; nothing is contained. It's for-Ever Free." Riana said all creepy; scaring Felicia into her arms. As they got deeper, Tina saw that it was true; reality doesn't matter to this forest. She saw a fountain that was shooing lemonade into the air and was sucked into a cloud; and she saw a chicken with the body of a snake and a Griffin staring at them with dark eyes.

**(Moonlight: You should do a contest to see if anyone can guess what the chicken with the snake body and the Griffin has to do with My Little Pony.**

**Johnny: that does sound good to me)**

They eventually made it to the first temple, The Temple of Kindness. Annabelle looked over at Tina as she started to read a book on the temples of Harmony.

"So, what now; Tina?"

"We have to go through the temples; and face the four tests inside. After we get each of the elements; we will be transported to the next temple. Until we get the last element and then we arrive at the Temple of Twins." Tina smiled.

"Okay then girls, this way to adventure!" Riana smiled dashing inside the temple. Following her in order was Annabelle, Rachel, Penny, and then Felicia.

"Do you think we will be able to defeat Nightmare Moon?" Felicia gulped.

"I'm positive; we just have to work together." Tina smiled as Felicia walked in; when she walked in Tina sighed, "I hope so."

**Moonlight: I think this is the lamest story you made.**

**Bobby: Johnny made it. I hope you can past the contest idea we made.**

**Sarah: we just got started; and yes, took this long to update.**


	5. The Temple of Kindness

**Moonlight: I'm bored; when is Peacekeeper joining us?**

**Bobby: why?**

**Moonlight: because I'm bored.**

**Bobby: so?**

**Moonlight: so, I want to bug him.**

**Bobby: … just read and review.**

They walked in and noticed how clean and beautiful it was. They were pretty decorations everywhere of Pegasus, and Butterflies, and they color scheme was yellow and pink. They walked deeper until they saw two plates with gold and gems on them; with a sign that said 'PLEASE TAKE ONE FROM THE LEFT!'

"SO MANY DIAMONDS!" Rachel smiled as she ran over and tried to grab all of the gems; but Anna grabbed before she could touch anything.

"Whoa there, sally, we don't know what that could do; this place already give me the creeps." Anna said looking around. Suddenly Felicia walked over and picked up one of the diamonds from the left plate and handed it to Rachel.

"Here, it says we can take one at least." Felicia smiled as Rachel smiled back and hugged Felicia; suddenly the scale begun to move and reveal another tunnel.

"Let's go girls; I have a need to explore." Riana marched forward as everyone followed. They arrived in what looked like a battle arena; with skeletons and dead bodies everywhere.

"Let's turn back immediately; it's obvious it isn't this way." Riana said with a look of pure terror as the way back disappeared, and on the other side a door opened and a giant Manticore stepped out and growled at all of them. They all gather around Tina with pure terror

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!" They screamed as Tina looked ready to run; then she noticed the weapons around them. She ran over and picked up a large javelin and a shield and charged at the Manticore. She flipped in the air as he just nudged her in the gut; as everyone just watched.

"Well, COME ON AND HELP ME PLEASE!?" Tina screamed as they ran over and grabbed some weapons; Riana grabbed a couple swords, Rachel grabbed a couple of mini knives, Anna grabbed a Viking hammer, and Penny grabbed a couple pistols. Riana threw a Bo Stick at Felicia as she was frozen in fear.

"FOR NARNIA!" Penny screamed as everyone looked confused; even more so when she had flawless aim, aiming for the snake tail. Riana charged and started to slice at the Manticore, but nit just bounced off its diamond like fur. Rachel just flew the knives at its eyes to keep it from seeing and attacking. Anna tried to slam the hammer on its head, but it saw it on time and took to the air. It shot down and took down Tina, Riana, Penny, Anna, and Rachel in one strong swipe. As they lay on the ground, Tina looked to see Felicia walking over to the beast; with a look of determination.

"Felicia, what are you doing?" Riana said looking up as Felicia stood face to face with the Manticore, as it roared in her face. Everyone closed their eyes, until they heard laughter; and saw the Manticore purring against her chest.

"Aww, you just wanted a friend didn't you? It's okay; I'm not going to hurt you, why are you so grumpy?" Felicia cooed as the Manticore showed her the thorn in his paw.

"Aww, it's okay; now this may hurt." Felicia grabbed the paw and ripped the thorn out; causing the Manticore to roar again. But instead of attacking, it started to lick her face as she giggled.

**(Moonlight: okay; now you are just doing whatever you feel like.**

**Johnny: So, it was a good idea.**

**Tatltails: guns inside a temple? And you are making Penny sound like a psychopath.**

**Moonlight: have you seen the Videos of Pinkiemina Diane Pie? She is a psychopath; it makes sense.**

**Johnny: And the guns are there because it is set in the present; I thought it would make sense.)**

"Okay, so it's a big kitty; how do we get out of here?" Riana asked as the Manticore walked over towards one of the walls and pushed against it with all of its weight; and pushed it out of the reveling another corridor. The girls followed the corridor while Felicia said her goodbyes to her new friend Manny the Manticore.

**(Moonlight: Really?**

**Johnny: …well, I mean it wa- SHUT UP.)**

"I'm going to miss him; he was so sweet." Felicia smiled as they entered a rectangle shaped room with weird slots in the walls. On the other side was a door that had a diamond shaped slot in it.

"Now what?" Riana said, stepping on a strange groove in the floor. Suddenly, the door slammed shut and the walls sprouted long thin spikes and started to slowly close in. everyone panic raced to the end of the room and ran over towards the other door and tried to open it; but there was no way to open it. Riana and Anna tried to hold the walls back along with Penny and Tina as Felicia and Rachel tried to open the door. Suddenly, Felicia noticed the hole and looked at Rachel and saw the diamond sticking out of her backpack.

"Rachel; the diamond could fit into the hole and open up the door." Felicia said. Rachel looked at the hole and took out her diamond and started to shed some tears as she handed it to Felicia. Felicia placed the diamond into the slot and turned to notice that a spike was only a sec away from stabbing her; until the walls started to retract and the spikes shrunk back and the door opened. They walked through it and watched as it closed behind them. They waited a few seconds and started laughing and hugging each other. They eventually walked into another arena room and saw the door on the other side open up; but nothing crawling out of it.

"…Isn't something supposed to come and attack us? Because if it isn't; then I'm going to go away." Riana said stepping on another strange groove and suddenly all around them a maze sprung up; separating everyone. The only ones still together was Riana and Felicia; everyone else was separated.

"Everyone stay calm; will escape from here soon enough." Tina called out more scared then any of them. Suddenly she heard a weird clucking sound and watched as a chicken's head poked out from the side of a wall.

"Aww, what are you doing out here little guy." Tina smiled as she walked over as his eyes turned red and it stepped out to reveal a dragon's body trailing out of the chicken head.

"Oh, that is not good." Tina said as she started become a statute, screaming the entire time. The Cockatrice then begun to squeeze through the wall on his left and followed after Anna.

**(Moonlight: …you do realize you are going to get very bad reviews right?**

**Johnny: how, the only review I have gotten was from Ghostking; that's it.**

**Moonlight: …HAHAHAHAHAHA, NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOU ANYMORE!**

**Johnny: …**

**Moonlight: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)**

"Okay, this place is dark, and creepy, and I'm pretty sure I heard Tina scream; but it's okay. It's okay; I can face anything head on, no matter what comes my way." Anna gulped prepping herself for the dangers that were only a foot behind her. Anna kept walking until she hit a dead end; then she heard the clucking behind her.

"Ulp, that can't be good." Anna gulped as she turned to face the Cockatrice as it glared and stared and turned her into a statute and slithered away.

"Boing, Boing, Boing, Boing; I love bouncing, I don't know why. Isn't that totally weird, I mean I'm pretty sure I would know why I love stuff; but, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, I have absolutely, positively, mega-absolute-positive-honest-definite-shlouply don't know why I love to bounce." Penny said to her imaginary self. Whenever penny is alone, she starts to see a multitude of her personalities everywhere.

"Yeah, cool; not like I cared." Her Sarcastic persona said.

"Can we get back on the subject of Riana Flash?" Her Loving Persona said.

"We were never on that one; we were on the subject of sorrow." Her Emo Persona said.

"I want some pie, Cupcakes, and Death rolled into one. Hey, we can try to make Cupcakes out of people! I say we start with that Tricia girl; so annoying. And then we can move onto Riana's old friend Gilda." Her Crazy persona chimed; bouncing in her straitjacket.

"Oh, cheer up Sassy. I want Flashy to be mine forever and ever, Lovey. Turn that frown; upside-down, I know you can Emo Pen. And I don't think they will taste very good, Crazy." Penny smiled as they disappeared as she heard a clucking noise in the distance. She bounced over towards it just to come face to the face with the Cockatrice.

"You know; I have costume like that" Was Penny's final words as she was turned into a statute as well.

**(Moonlight did you really have to make the Cupcakes and the lesbian references?**

**Johnny: Treat for Bronies if they catch on to it.**

**Moonlight: I thought we had put a ban on the idea of putting characters like that together like that.**

**Johnny: Bronypie is bi- so we had to cancel the ban for his sake.**

**Moonlight: makes sense; much like how we missed Rachel turning into a statute.**

**Johnny: Obviously.)**

Felicia and Riana curled up together as they listen as the Cockatrice turned their friends into statutes.

"It's okay sis; I'm not going to let it get you." Riana gulped as she heard the clucking of the Cockatrice coming for them. Suddenly it appeared in front of them as Riana stood in-between it and her sis.

"Let's g-go chi-i-icken shit." Riana said getting ready to fight. The Cockatrice smiled as it wrapped itself around Riana.

"Noooo!" Felicia screamed as she tried to get at the beast. But it just slithered away and turned her sister into another one of its many statutes. Felicia hunted for her sister and found her in a terrified stance. Felicia broke down and started to cry as the Cockatrice clucked next to her.

"You turned my sister into a statute; that is something I can't forgive." she growled as she came face-to-beak with the Cockatrice. They both try to stare down each other, but it looked like the Cockatrice was winning; with Felicia being statufied.

"You think that because you can turn people into statues, you are all bad? Well let me tell you something mister; you are just a scared little creature, and it's time someone put you were you belong." Felicia glared as the Cockatrice started to look a little scared; more so when the statufication was slowing down.

"You are going to turn all of my friends back to the way they were; alive. Or so help me; I will make your world a life of misery." Felicia glared deep into the Cockatrices eyes as she finally became a full statue; but the effects of her stare were still leaving the cockatrice frozen in fear. Finally it bit into her neck and released her from her stony prison. He did the same for everyone else and they eventually made it out of the maze.

"That was really awesome Felicia." Riana smiled, giving her sister a noogie.

"Stop Ri, you're messing up my hair." Felicia said fixing her hair. They arrived into another room; and sitting on a comfy looking pedestal was the Element of Kindness. It was a yellow Topaz shaped like a butterfly.

"It is so beautiful; and it is mine." Rachel said running over and tried to lift; but instead flipped over and fell on her face.

"Now that was funny." Riana smiled walking over and tried to lift it, but failed. Everyone came over and tried to lift it up; but it didn't work. As they all continued to talk and try and figure out how to get it up; Felicia walked over and picked it up with ease. It then started to turn into a bracelet and she easily slipped it on.

""Wow, it looks nice on you; but how could you lift it?" Riana asked as Tina looked in the book for an answer, and when she found it started to smile as suddenly there was a weird doorway that just appeared out of nowhere. It opened and revealed the second temple.

"Come on girls, we still have five more temples to get through." Penny giggled as she skipped through the doorway. They all smiled as they walked through the doorway as it closed behind them; and all the while, a white stallion was smiling at the six new friends.

"That's right my student; follow the right path to destiny." She said before disappearing.

**Moonlight: ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh that is a nice cliffhanger. I'm sorry for the log ass update; it was a hard couple weeks.**

**Bobby: anyway, we are going to be continuing and trying to stay within schedule. Starting next week, we are going to be updating our old stories; because we are getting a lot of requests to finish them.**

**Moonlight: your welcome guys.**


	6. the time for Randomness and backstories

**Bobby: well, I think that we can get back on track now.**

**Moonlight: (Walk in looking at his phone) um, Bobby?**

**Bobby: What (Looks at phone in fear) …buck.**

They looked up at the strange pink temple in front of them. It looked like it just went through the greatest party in the universe; there were red cups everywhere, toilet paper draped over the temple, hundreds of different party favors, it was a disaster zone. The one thing that stood at in all of this mess was what was in the center of the mess; three balloons that were still floating in the air. They weren't tied down; they were just floating there without moving at all. The three balloons were pink, blue, and yellow.

"Oh yeah, next beast that comes at me while get that, and that, and that, and tha- WOW." Riana called out as she slipped and landed on her butt when Anna pulled her down.

"Settle down, Jackie Chan, we still have to figure out how to get through this next temple." Anna said with bored eyes as Riana glared. While they argued, Tina and Rachel were trying to find a way in to the temple. Meanwhile, Penny was staring at this strange looking eye; that suddenly blinked and looked at her.

"Cool, it blinked" She said as she just stared at it. It was like they were having a staring contest; until penny decided to poke the eye. As soon as she did that, the temple doors started to vibrate and fall down; allowing Penny to skip into the temple.

"I poked a weird eye." She kept singing as she skipped around her friends; until Riana grabbed her by the back of her top. They continued to walk through the temple until they found the first test room. It was a huge room with mirrors everywhere.

"Okay girls, well all hold each other's hand; that way, if the mirrors start to confuse us, we'll know that we are still together." Tina said. They all grabbed each other's hands and walked into the mirror maze; but as soon as they stepped in, the door behind them closed up and more mirrors shot up separating them all. They started to panic a bit, but kept it together in order to get out of the maze. Unknown to them, their reflections were different then they should have been; Riana's was nerdy looking with glasses, zits, and messy hair with pens and pencils running through it. Anna was looking like someone from a rich family in New York. Tina's looked like a hippie. Rachel's looked she belonged in a cardboard box. Felicia's looked like she could take out a biker gang. Penny's was the only that wouldn't stay as one different reflection; it kept switching between her many different personas.

"I'm bored and want something to jump out. Scaring people is always fun." Penny smiled as she turned around and noticed her reflection still switching away.

"Cool, you're like a chameleon; only you're switching between different versions. You know, I tried to change color once; I held my breath for as long as possible and turned as dark purple as possible. I eventually decided to scare my best friend Riana with a prank where I colored my entire body to look like her bedroom wall and waited until she walked in and flopped on to the bed and I dog piled her. I probably should have worn some underwear before I did that; but I'm sure it was okay. I mean, she was a little mad when her face connected with butt for a long period of time; but she did tell me that was a good joke afterwards." Penny smiled as her reflection just looked at her like 'What?'. It just shook its head smiling and dispersed; turning into dust along with all the mirrors revealing the exit.

"I don't think it liked my story." Penny smiled as she skipped along. Everyone followed Penny as she continued down the dark corridor without a care in the world. Tina had a bit of concern as she started a five way conversation with herself.

"Hey, can I ask; what is wrong with Penny?" Tina asked as they all looked at each other.

"Um, to be honest; we actually do not have any clue." Anna said.

"Really; but you girls are best friends? You must know something about Penny's earlier days." Tina said confused.

"Actually; there really is no story behind Penny. I mean, I have been her best friend the longest ever since she just appeared in town." Riana said.

"Just appeared; what do you mean she just appeared?"

"Well; when I was about five, I was passing by the candy shop when I met Penny." Riana started as she remembered that day.

**(Flashback)**

Five year old Riana was using a couple of sticks she found like katana blades; swinging them around, killing invisible enemies. She was doing this; she heard some weird noises in the alleyway next to the candy shop. She walked over and saw a very dirty six year old Penny; she seemed to be having a full on conversation with herself.

"Now Lovey, if I have told you once, then I has told you a hundred times; no hugging on Emo. She is very sensitive. Now, what were you saying Crazy; oh yeah, Lusty is a weird little one." Penny smiled as Riana spoke up.

"Who are you talking to?" she asked.

"My friends; for now. They have been pretty bad and I have been thinking about getting new ones." Penny smiled as Riana giggled.

"Your weird; I like that. Would you like to be friends?" Riana smiled.

"Does a cat with one leg have zero lives? Yeah I would." Penny smiled.

"Oh, by the way; my name is Riana Flash."

"I'm Penelope Diana Pep; but call me Penny Pep." Penny smiled back.

"Penny Pep; you really are weird." Riana giggled again.

**(End Flashback)**

"She says she doesn't remember anything about how she arrived in Pineville. All she knows is that her town was consumed by light and her name; that's it." Riana said.

**(Moonlight: please don't tell me.**

**Johnny: yep, it's a September reference if anyone gets it.**

**Sarah: you just gave it away.**

**Johnny: … crap.)**

"Consumed by light; why does that sound familiar?" Tina said to herself. They arrived into another cavern; this time the exit was blocked by a giant dragon. Felicia tries to scream, but no sounds come out of her mouth. They all try to speak, but it fails; they can't make a single sound. Tina pulls out the book and shows them the way out; they have to wake up the dragon and it will move out of the way. They run over and start shaking it, jumping on it, even tickling its nose, which gives off the effect of fire singing Penny's hair as she silently laughs. They all collapse as they realize the only way to wake him is to make sound; but they can't. As they try to figure out what to do, Penny walks over and stares intently at the dragon; just then Crazy whisper into her ear.

**(Moonlight: I thought they can't make a sound.**

**Johnny: it's in her mind; she can talk in her mind.**

**Moonlight: …makes as much sense as anything else in this story)**

"A Balloon to the ear will wake it up." She whispered as Penny smiled. She fished through her air just to find her biggest balloon she has. She keeps blowing, and blowing, and blowing into it. It gets so big; that it fills the cavern up. Suddenly, Crazy pulls a needle out of her hair and pokes the Balloon; the force of the air in the balloon caused enough vibrations in the air to create a barely audible pop. But it was just what the dragon needed; it blinked its eyes and yawned silently as it shifted over, allowing them to escape.

"You guys are welcome." Penny mouths s she skips along. They continue following; not saying another word. They eventually arrived into a second rectangle room; only this one had a bottomless pit for a floor. They looked over and saw the only way across was a rickety old wooden bridge; surrounded by a strange greenish gas. They held their breath for as long as possible as they tried to get across the bridge as fast as possible. But eventually, Rachel gives out first when her face started to turn purple.

"I'm sorry, I just can't anymore." She said in a tiny voice. She then started to giggle, and then started laughing hysterical. The girls quickly found out that the gas wasn't poisonous; it just had a strong helium quality that gave the inhaler a higher voice.

"This is awesome; I sound like one of the chipmunks." Riana laughed as she felt someone tap her on the back. She turned to see Felicia, Rachel, and Penny counting down to something. Then they turned around and started to sing Christmas time is here in the chipmunk voice. Everyone started laughing even harder. Penny almost flew off the end, she laughed so hard; then she looked down and noticed some strange things; but with the fog and her eyes for some reason blurry, she couldn't make it out quite right. Finally she focused her eyes, and gasped in horror; down below the bridge were bones of people who couldn't stop laughing. They even had grins on their bones. Penny realized that the gas was poisonous in large amounts; so the longer there are in the cloud, the sooner they all die.

"I got to save my friends." Penny said in a voice that made her think of Justin Bieber and giggle. Then she slapped herself and got determined again. She got behind her friends and started to push them towards the end. Finally they got to the other side and stopped laughing; and started coughing and gasping for air.

"Oh, my head feels lighter than a turkey on Thanksgiving." Anna said as she held her head and moaned.

**(Moonlight: … I don't get it.**

**Johnny: a turkey loses its head on thanksgiving; so she's exaggerating that she feels like she can't feel her head, it's so light.**

**Moonlight: …What?**

**Johnny: …she's southern.**

**Moonlight: Ohhh, why didn't you say so?**

**Johnny: oy.)**

"Thanks Penny for saving us." Tina coughed as she regained her breath. She looked up to see Penny had disappeared.

"Where did penny go?" Riana asked; then they heard the squeaky voice of their friend back in the cloud as she song Justin Bieber's song Baby.

"Oy, I'll get her." Riana sighed as she walked into the cloud and came back with Penny as she groaned from light-headedness.

"I can see pretty little chipmunks' trying to shuffle to Party Rock Anthem." Penny smiled as her eyes were glazed. Everyone just faced-palm and walked along down the temple while Riana carried a delusional Penny who thought that Riana had a giant crab on her ass and she was trying to smack it.

"If she slaps my butt one more time, I while drop her in the chasm." Riana said flatly as she dropped Penny on the ground and started to drag her. They eventually found the next test room as Riana let go off Penny. They looked around and saw a weird looking ogre at the end of the room with the biggest frown ever.

"Let me handle this; I'm a people person." Rachel smiled walking over to the ogre; and regretting it as she got a closer look at it.

"Ew, I mean hi. I'm Rachel and we would like to get through to the Element please." Rachel smiled as the ogre glared and keeping his frown he said, "Sure, if you could get me to smile."

"Oh well, I'm sure you could smile for a pretty little thing like me." Rachel smiled, getting real close and started to flirt with ogre as he just pushed her away.

"Try all you like girlie; you won't be the first time." The ogre pointed at the skeletons of school girls.

"Oh, well uh; never mind." Rachel smiled running over to the group.

"Nice going, princess." Riana smiled as Rachel glared.

"Shut it, Raenishea Flanasha." Rachel glared as Riana tackled Rachel; allowing Penny still delusional from the cloud of toxic laughing gas to crawl over to the ogre. She stood face to face with the ogre and said, "Hey mom; what's for dinner?" everyone turned towards her as the ogre gripped his spear and everyone started to panic a bit as the ogre hit the ground laughing.

"Oh my god; that is awesome. I like this one, she is defiantly comedian material." The ogre smiled, wiping a tear. He stepped out of the way as the door opened up and revealed the second element.

"Oh, pretty." Penny smiled grapping the pink balloon shaped gem. It changed into a pair of earrings that she clipped onto her ears.

"Well, that's two; only four more and we can defeat Nightmare moon." Tina smiled as the next temple revealed itself.

"Well, let's get a cracking." Riana said as she started dragging Penny again. They jumped through the portal and got ready for their next tests.

**Johnny: can you guess what element this was? Bet you can't.**

**Moonlight: read and review.**


	7. References are Awesome!

**Bobby: so far; nobody guessed the element.**

**Moonlight: it was the element of Kindness; for those of you that didn't guessed.**

**Bobby: I don't know why we still do these contests; or even continue the stories.**

**Moonlight: because they are awesome.**

**Bobby: …no, no they aren't. Enjoy, read, and revi- oh forget it; you idiots never do.**

"This should be the temple of Generosity; they said that it was built by the best fashion designers in the entire universe. They were like gods some said." Tina read off the book as Rachel was latterly drooling staring at the temple.

"So… many… gems." Rachel blabbers over and over. Anna face-palms and closes Rachel's jaw as she runs over and hugs the temple.

"I don't know if it's a good idea to bring Rachel in here; she isn't really great around jewelry." Riana said.

"Well, I think she might just surprise you." Tina smiled as they walked in. she started to regret her decision when Rachel went on and on about the décor. Finally they found a way to shut her up; Anna used her belt to shut her mouth up. Of course her shorts fell instantly and revealed her going commando; but at least they could go on with peace.

"Why don't you wear pant-." Riana started by Anna glared at her.

"Don't say that word; I hate them and boxers just won't cut it. That's why." Anna growled; and that was the end of that conversation. They continued to travel deeper into the temple until they finally entered their first trial.

"Now this time I'm going to get something awesome; maybe a Fedora to complete my favorite outfit." Riana smiled thinking about her punk rock outfit; a pair of faded jeans with a sweet rainbow print, a denim jacket over a "bitch, please; I'm 20% cooler then you" Tee, some grunge trainers, a pair of red and black stripped fingerless gloves, and a pair of hipster glasses.

"I've seen you in that outfit; and I don't think a fedora makes it cooler." Anna smirked as Riana glared.

"Girls, we have to figure out this trial to continue; now there must be something to get through." Tina said as suddenly a strange little girl walked in. she walked over towards Twilight and smiled up at her; it seemed that nobody notices the little girl but Twilight.

"Um, hi?" Tina said cautiously.

"Can you help me, please? I need a gift for my grandma." She smiled.

"I'm sorry, I don't have anything." Tina smiled. Her smiled started to fault as the little girl's eyes started to look sinister.

"You are a bad liar; you have many things. But what my grandma would like is your soul." Suddenly, Tina felt her chest caving in. everyone turned and noticed a little girl just staring at Tina.

"Hey, get away fr-." Riana tried to speak, but then she collapsed to the ground as well. Soon did Felicia, Penny, and Anna; but Rachel was too busy trying to remove the belt. She finally did and noticed the little girl crying; but not the empty expressions of her collapsed friends.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Rachel said sitting down next to the girl.

"I still can't find a good gift for my grandma. And every person I asked just lied to me and didn't help me." The girl cried. Rachel thought about that and got an idea.

"Here, this was a gift from an old boyfriend; but I think it would be better for your grandma." Rachel smiled removing the pure white diamond necklace and handing it to the little girl.

"Oh thank you, Rachel; this is perfect." The girl smiled, hugging Rachel.

"Your welco- wait, how did you know my name was Rachel?" But the girl smiled and everything went black for a second; and when the lights returned, she was gone. In Her place was a key to the door at the end of the room.

"Come on girls; we have a temple to explore." Rachel smiled unlocking the door as everyone else was rubbing their heads.

"I think I saw my meemaa back there." Riana said as she held her spinning head.

**(Johnny: …what?**

**Moonlight: seriously? A Sheldon reference?**

**Johnny: …I thought it would be funny.)**

"Well come on girls; we still have to figure out how to get through the temple and beat that weird moon horse thing. Whatever it is." Rachel said trekking through ahead.

"It is an Alicorn; a mythical creature that is a mix between a Unicorn and a Pegasus." Tina smiled.

"Okay, let me rephrase; I DON'T CAAAAARRRRE!" Rachel growled. While Tina was taken aback by that; Riana was the one most shock by that comment.

"That was a Pewdiepie, the greatest gamer ever, reference! New respect found" Riana said quietly to herself.

**(Johnny: …I had to; I get awesome points.**

**Moonlight: you are the weirdest kid I ever met.**

**Johnny: and the only one that could be your author.**

**Moonlight: unfortunately.)**

They continued until they arrived in another arena looking room; only this time there was no monsters. They looked at the door and saw that it wasn't locked; it just was a mirror door.

"Well this is easy." Riana smiled.

"Hold it little missy; I don't like that mirror. It's looking at us all funny; kind of a sinister outlook." Anna said, tilting her head as she stared at the mirror. Suddenly she noticed her reflection started to shimmer as she saw herself in the most beautiful dress ever. Not only was her clothes gone; but her freckles, her hair was brushed and washed, every imperfection was gone and just a Perfect Anna.

"Are you okay? You look your stuck in a trance." Riana said as Anna was just staring at the mirror with glazed eyes. Riana looked at it and suddenly she saw a perfect version of herself and fell in to its trance.

"I think the mirror is putting them in the trances; we got to bre-." Penny said as she was about break the mirror; when she saw her and Riana together in peace and love. She instantly fell into the trance. Tina and Felicia both falls for the trance in an attempt to break it; and only Rachel is left.

"I'll save you girls; Hi-yaa!" She screams as she tried to roundhouse kick the mirror, but stopped an inch before. She stared at herself and watched as the mirror was showing Rachel's perfect form. But it suddenly started to shimmer again as it just couldn't seem to get it right; like the perfect form was already achieved. This broke Rachel of the trance and achieved the kick breaking the mirror. Everyone started to break free of their trances; and Penny was the first to panic.

"Wait; I was still watching that!" Penny screamed as she looked through the broken pieces of glass. They grabbed her and dragged her away from the mirror and to the next corridor.

"Thanks for saving us back there; that was awesome." Riana smiled at Rachel; as she just pushed her chest like 'yeah, of course it was'.

"Yeah, thanks for stopping me seeing… stuff that only the reader and I know about." Penny grumbled.

**(Johnny: it makes sense; don't say anything.**

**Moonlight: you are a hypocrite.**

**Johnny: How, how am I a hypocrite?**

**Moonlight: you hate it when I break the fourth; then you do it deliberately.**

**Johnny: oh you are such a-**

**Everyone in the theater: SHUT UP, WE'RE TRYING TO WATCH THE MOVIE.**

**Johnny: … Fluffle Puff.)**

They arrived in what looked like a maze made out of gems and diamonds. Rachel was going all drooly again as she tried to touch one; but everyone held her back.

"We don't know if it is a trap yet; so no touching, okay?" Tina said as Rachel nodded. They continued as everyone marveled at the beauty of it all; the bright lights, the pretty colors. It was an amazing wonderland. They all wanted to feel them in their hands; but didn't dare to touch them. They finally made it out of the maze and as they started to leave; Rachel heard her voice behind her. She turned to see her dark reflection in the diamonds; daring her to take one. She reached out, wanting to just feel one; but stopped. She wanted to, but she knew, deep down, that this was her Vanity reaching her. She turned away and walked towards her friends as the door closed behind her.

"I think there should be one more test before we reach the Element of Generosity. Then it's Loyalty, Honesty, and finally we take down Nightmare Moon." Tina smiled.

"I'm so getting Generosity; I'm the most generous person ever." Riana gloated as everyone just shook their heads.

"Actually, I have been noticing a pattern here; it seems that the people who have beaten the temples better than anyone is rewarded the elements. Felicia, with her soft heart, her pin point vision and her kindness that saved us in the first; thus is why she has the element from that temple. And Penny, thanks to her crazy loconess, saved us from the temple of Laughter; and rewarding her that element. If the pattern follows; then Rachel gets the Element of Generosity." Anna said as Tina smiled.

"God damn it! I want an awesome element." Riana huffed as she continued to move ahead of them. They arrived at another strait shot room; only this one had a strange guy in armor and a spear guarding the exit.

"Um, excuse my kind sir; but may we get through please." Felicia asks as the man remains still.

"I wish to speak with the pretty one." He said in a monotone voice.

"Yes?" Rachel asked walking over. The man leaned in as time froze around them.

"Your next test; will test your metal stand-point of generosity; let's begin." The man said, getting into a fighting position. "The only way to get through; is to kill me." The man said as the knives from before appeared. Rachel got into her own fighting position and charged. They fought for about five minutes; the old man was pretty good, before Rachel had the spear to his throat. "Good, now finish me."

"No, I can't; this isn't right." Rachel said throwing the spear away. The old man got up, grabbed the spear, and placed it up to Rachel's throat.

"That was very… Generous of you." The old man smiled; disappearing into thin air. The door opened up as time began again.

"Um, Rachel; Why are you on the floor, and where is the creepy old man?" Riana asked. Rachel just smiled happily; entering the chamber and grabbing the White diamond shape Element from its pedestal.

"Now we need three more; and we can stop Nightmare Moon." Tina smiled, heading through the portal. Everyone started to follow, but Rachel stopped when she noticed the note on the floor. She picked it up and read it.

"'thanks a bunch for the necklace, but my grandma couldn't accept it. It seemed, just my presence is enough. So, I decided to give it back; just a whole lot better. P.S: I think that Riana girl is a meanie, but she is going to need your help big time. Signed with love; Little Rarity.'" Rachel smiled and tucked the note in-between her breasts and walked out, thinking about that glorious name.

**Moonlight: dun, dun, dun. Dun, dun, dun. Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh; awesome ending, huh?**

**Bobby: …nope.**

**Moonlight: …read and review.**


	8. Surprise, Surprise Riana's got Loyalty

**Bobby: …I have nothing to say about this next chapter.**

**Moonlight: it is the future of awesomeness.**

**Bobby: no, it isn't; it marks a dark day in the future of this studios. As always; read and review; someone other than Ghostking preferably.**

**Moonlight: We still love you Ghosty.**

"Okay; am I the only one that thinks this place needs to be cleaned up?" Anna said looking at the next Temple that looks like a slob's paradise. It had fast food wrappers everywhere, trash scattered about, a couple of chair and sofas and recliners everywhere.

"This place looks like my bedroom; minus the fact that there are no video games here." Riana said looking at the wrappers. "Ooo, a hamburger." She smiled as she took a bite out of a half-eaten hamburger that looked like it was left here not even twenty minutes ago.

"That's disgusting." Rachel said as Riana shrugged.

"So what; It's still good." Riana smiled, finishing off the burger. They started to make their way in to the temple. They arrived at their first test and was met with a familiar sight; a mirror.

"Be on your guard girls; this is obviously a trap. And I am not about to fall for another." Not even a second before Anna said that; the floor shot up and trapped everyone in a tiny sealed room, save for Riana.

"Girls; you okay?" Riana screamed; when she saw a couple of levers popping out of the wall. One said Live, the other said Die. "Well it's kind of obvious this is a trap; just have to figure out how."

"Well, it's simple; pull Live, and you get to walk out alive. Pull die and you drop dead as a doornail." Said a sinister sounding voice, one that sounded a lot like Riana; and when she turned around, her fears were confirmed. Standing right in front of her was a girl that looked exactly like Riana; just a more sinister version.

"Wh-what do you mean? Isn't it a trap?" Riana asked, still in shock at the person in front of her.

"Of course my dear; if you pull Live, you live, but your friends die. If you pull Die, you die with your friends. Your choice, but I know that you are going to save yourself; just admit it, you were never destined to get the Element of Loyalty." Dark Riana smiled as Riana smiled back.

"Actually, I will get this element, you want to know why?" Riana smiled mischievously at her spooked image

"Why?"

"Because; I'm awesome." Riana pulled the Die lever as they mirror started to vibrate and so did the Dark Riana. She growled at Riana before shattering into a thousand pieces along with the mirror; raveling the path out of the room. Riana then watched as her friends were raveled safe and sound.

"Oh, my head; that was too tight for my comfort." Rachel groaned as everyone crawled on top of her to get up.

"I am glad that you girls are okay; woo, that really was a close call." Riana smiled.

"Um, why is the lever marked Die pulled down?" Anna asked looking a little worried by that.

"Oh, um; no reason, Okay, let's get that element." Riana smiled nervously, marching forward fast.

"I wonder how it was possible that Riana passed that test; she is one of the most untrustworthy girls I have met." Anna said.

"That's not true; I remember this one time when she actually saved my life. Me and Penny were finishing putting up a sign; but unaware to me and Penny, we had left one of our hammers on top of the sign. Riana comes by and we chat when suddenly there was a loud slamming noise; one of my dad's anger management problem. Anyway, the slam caused the hammer to fall right on top of my head; but, Riana pulled me away before it did. If the hammer were to fall on me, the force would have crushed my skull flat; she saved my life that day." Rachel smiled.

"Yeah, it's true; I was there. Riana just has had bad luck with her father; causing him to think of her as untrustworthy. But when the going gets rough, and her friends at their worst; she will still be there. She truly is Loyal to those that need her." Penny said as Riana continued to march forward.

"Okay girls, here is the next test; let's get this over with." Riana said. Suddenly the floor shot up trapping Riana in a mirror prison with five mirrors surrounding her. She tried to break them; but they were impossible to break. Suddenly, images of her friends appeared on the mirror; saying bad things about her, stuff about how untrustworthy she is. Riana tried to shut them out by covering her ears; but they continued to perpetrate her mind.

"Pitiful, isn't? Your so called friends talking behind your very back, that's not very nice, is it? And yet, you still continue to stand by their side? Why?" Dark Riana smirked.

"I… I…" Riana couldn't speak, let alone hear.

"You still have faith and Loyalty for them right? Or have you realized that this is it, the moment to say forget them and walk away? I think the latter is the smart thing to do, or else… I'll have to tell them the sad news that you died; now, I don't want to do that. So just give up now."

"N-no, I will stand by my friends; no matter what they say. And if you don't like it; then you can just go straight to hell." Riana smirked back as she stood and faced the mirrors as they started cracking and breaking and, eventually, fell into pieces on to the ground.

"Ri, what happen!? Are you okay!? Did someone hurt you!? I'LL KILL THEM IF THEY DID!" Penny growled and then just smiled pulled Riana into a death hug.

"Penny, you're the only one hurting me; I… seriously… can't… breathe… ack!" Riana groaned as she started to turn blue.

"Whoops, sorry." Penny blushed.

"It's okay; now come on, only two more tests and were that much closer to ending this crazy journey." Riana groaned as they continued through the temple. They arrived at yet another test; and like usually, it snuck up on them. While her back was turn, Riana's friends were snatched up and chained together and were hung over a pit of lava. Suddenly, a single chain attached to their binds broke free of its post and they started to drop; until Riana grabbed hold of it and kept them from falling into the lava. But she wasn't strong enough to hold on for to long and her grip started to slip; and then she some lever that was connected to a lid that would seal the pit up. If she could just pull it, then she could seal the pit and save her friends; the only problem is, she would have to hold on to the chain the entire time.

"Oh, dang; this is going to be hard." Riana groaned as she started to walk over to it, still having a tight grip on the chain and straining as the weight of her friends got heavier the higher they went.

"Aw, Ri; such a pitiful position they put you in, here let me help you." Riana's dark image smiled, trying to grab the chain.

"Back off, you faker! I know you'll just let go and drop my friends into the fire; but I will succeed in saving my friends and I will succeed in making Nightmare Moon disappear." Riana growled as she made it too the lever and pulled it down and watched as the pit disappeared beneath the lid; then collapsed and let go of the chain and her friends. They ran over after freeing themselves and carried her into the last test.

"I hate to admit it; but I'm actually kind of proud of Riana. She has sown some amazing attributes I have never seen before; she really may be the one to get the last Element." Anna smiled.

"You sound surprised, didn't you know that I am 205 cooler then all of you girls?" Riana groaned weekly. Everyone started to laugh a little bit at this.

"Well, I think it's time that we get on with this last test; are you okay to walk?" Tina asked as Riana stood up.

"Eh, been worst. Let's get this over with now." Riana groaned as she entered with her friends behind her. Standing in front of her was her dark self, clapping like a sadistic villain.

"How nice it is for you to join me, girls; I was wondering when you six would get here." Dark Riana smirked.

"Let's finish this; I know you are the last test to face, so let's get it on." Riana growled as she faced off with herself.

"Correct, I am; it's time to face your demons and self-loyalty, ready? Then let's fight." Dark Ri growled charging and flipped into the air and started to fight with Riana. "You think that because you are loyal to your friends that makes you worthy of the Element? You have to be loyal to yourself as well, or you will fail at ever being loyal to anyone."

"I'm loyal to anyone and everyone that wants and needs my help; so what if I don't trust myself sometimes?" Riana growled, throwing her dark-self off of her.

"Because, you can't get me and win if you don't have trust in yourself; I have been dissing you and laughing in your face; but not because I'm evil, because I won't to show what it feels like when your body doesn't have faith in yourself. Now trust me and you will get your element; don't get me, get her." Dark Riana pointed at Penny.

"Wha? What did I do?" Penny said looking at everybody.

"Believe me when I say, she is not the real one; when the first test started, the real Penny was taken into the mirror and replaced by a fake to steal the element for Nightmare. You have to get her in order to get the element; the doors won't open unless she's destroyed." Everyone turned towards Penny.

"But, she; no that's not true. She-." Penny just stared back at Riana and everyone else.

"Please, Ri, who are you going to believe; an obvious trap set up by the temple; or your best friend from like forever." Penny said in disbelief.

"I-." Riana didn't know what to believe. She wanted to believe that this is an obvious trap, but she isn't sure.

"Look, let's get this over with and then we can do what we always do; prank people, eat, and hangover. I even have a good prank for your sis, if your game." Penny smirked.

"I- wait, what did you say?" Riana asked looking up.

"I said get rid of her so we can go and get something to eat; I'm starving." Penny.

"What do you want to eat?" Riana smirked.

"I could go for a burger; why?" Penny asked as she was forced up against the wall. Everyone stared in shock at Riana.

"1; Penny hates meat because she has too much of a sweet tooth. And 2;… Penny would never harm someone she knew couldn't take it, like pranking Felicia." Riana smirked as so did Mirror Riana.

"Uh…" Fake Penny just sighs and faces the fact she lost, "Oh, fuck it." She just fades away and the door opens revealing Penny and the element; and Penny was eating a bag of cookies.

"Nom, nom, nom, nom, nom, no- uh… these are mine." Penny said with a wide look on her face and scooted away; that is until Riana ran over and squeezed the life out of her in one big hug.

"Ow, that hurts." Penny groaned as Riana blushed.

"Uh, this never happened." Riana said quickly, grabbed the Element, and dashed out of the temple before anyone else.

"…okay then." Tina said following after her.

**Moonlight: …there was not a single interruption.**

**Bobby: …I don't care.**


	9. Stone Cold Honesty hurts

**Bobby: this is going to be close, but I don't think we will make our deadline.**

**Moonlight: for those disappointed that Johnny has temporally abounded his old stories and want him to continue by his deadline; I'm sorry. The first update will most likely be by the middle of January.**

**Bobby: he still has three more stories before he can continue; believe us, it will be worth it in the end.**

**Moonlight: we now return you to your story, already in train wreck mode.**

"I think this thing needs to be at least twenty percent cooler; I'm just saying." Riana shrugged as she kept checking out her new hat in the window of the next temple.

"Look, I need to talk to you. This is a big deal; you was able to get the element of Loyalty, this is the way to get your father to trust you and-." Penny said before Riana cut her off.

"No, I don't care if my dad doesn't trust me about anything. I will live my life facing everything that I need to alone." Riana said still looking at the mirror.

"Oh, okay." A depressed Penny sighed, walking away; that is until Riana grabbed her.

"Well, maybe not alone; I'll need someone awesome to hang with sometime." Riana smiled as Penny smiled back and hugged Riana. "That doesn't mean, want to hug." Riana groaned, but Penny kept her grip.

"Okay, this is the second to last temple; let's hope it's easier than the others." Anna sighed as they climbed the steps up to the temple that looked more like a western saloon that sells only apple related stuff. Their first test they encountered was a fork in the road; either left or right.

"I think we should go right; I mean you can't go wrong going right, right?" Riana smirked as everyone glared at her.

"Let's try going right anyway; it's better than sitting here deciding." Anna sighed as everyone started walking towards the left; when suddenly the corridor closed up and everyone but Anna got trapped in the corridor. "Hey, Hey; you girls okay." Anna screamed when she heard some giggling down the other corridor.

"Try and catch me!" the little girl running down the hall.

"Hey, come back here; it isn't safe." Anna said following the little girl. She followed her until she disappeared behind a door guarded by  
an old man that looked he was on the verge of death. "Uh, hi; I'm just trying to rescue some girl from hurting herself." Anna said as the old man remained still.

"First you must pass our first test; answer this simple question, what color is this pen" The old man held up a red pen.

"Oh, well its rrrrrrrrr. Um hold on; the pen is rrrrrrrr- what the?" Anna was confused. "It is rrrrr-blue!" Anna screamed then covered her mouth in shock.

"I'm sorry, but you have failed." The old man said flatly as the walls started to close around Anna and the old man just disappeared.

"No, please; my friends, I have to save them! Stop; the pen is red!" She screamed as the walls stopped and retracted and the door opened. Anna ran down the corridor and found the girl was again just laughing and giggling.

"You should know that the floor lies." The girl giggled walking through the door at the end.

"What? Come back here." Anna said walking on a tile on the floor that said 'I'm more real than him' and almost fell through the floor. "Oh, so that is what she meant. Okay, let's think about this." Anna groaned as she climbed back up. "'the floor lies; so the ones that says they are the real ones are the fake floors." Anna said and tested this by stepping on a tile that says 'All around me are the real ones, but not me' and pray to god as she landed firmly on it and stayed perfectly still. "Thank god; alight, let's get this over with." She smirked as she dashed through the test and made it to the end and opened the door to reveal the girl on the other side of a huge chasm smiling and waving at Anna.

"You should try the chameleon floor; it's fun and scary." The girl giggled and walked through the door behind her.

"Okay, A.J.; what could that mean? A chameleon can blend in with its surroundings making it look like invisible. So that would mean…" Anna gulped as she stepped forward and landed on a solid surface; she looked and notices that the floor was actually painted to look like a thousand story chasm. She ran over to the door and opened it to see the girl she was looking for.

"Nice job, Annabelle; you might want to prepare yourself for a tough challenge behind me. The boy behind here will test your trust and honesty; but he is being Stone Cold Honest." The little girl smirked as she disappeared behind a second door that just vanished.

"She looked just like me when I was younger." Anna said as she shook it off and walked through the last door to see a teenage kid with long shaggy brown hair smoking a cig propped up against the pedestal of the Element of Honesty.

"Well, well, well; if it isn't Annabelle Smith. Come to finally get you element have you? Well, welcome to the final test; all you have to do is grab the element." The kid smirked looking up at Anna.

"Doesn't sound too hard; what's the catch?" Anna asked, skeptical.

"You have to grab it, from me." The kid said, taking the element and hooking it to his belt.

"Then let's do it. " Anna smirked dashing forward. The kid sidestepped and dodged all attempts by Anna. Eventually, he got bored and tripped her on to the floor. She groaned as she got up and tried to beat the crap out of this kid; but fell once again.

"Hm, not so hard; you really are pathetic. I'm surprised that you are the Element of Honesty; but, I guess even god makes mistakes." The kid smirked as Anna tried to attack him with his back turned; but missed again.

"Who, are, you?" Anna said out of breath.

"I'm Bobby; the true wielder of the element. I was supposed to have it a hundred years ago; until she told me that I wasn't meant to, that I was meant to guard it until you show up. Well guess what; I am not about to give this element up anytime soon. And to make sure I don't, I have to keep you distracted until Midnight." Bobby smirked.

"Midnight? Why Midnight?" Anna asked.

"That's when Nightmare Moon gets her full powers and turns all of Harmestria into a darkened realm for her to control." Bobby smiled evilly.

"And that's not going to happen." Anna growled charging him again; but he just laughed.

"Please, you can't do anything; you're just a pathetic country bumpkin that should have stayed in her mud fields and her silo. I have been here for a hundred years; I know more than you can possible imagine. You can't even land one punch on me." Bobby laughed; all the while dodging Anna's many attacks.

"Why are you like this?" Anna growled.

"I'm the Element of Honesty, and Honestly; I'm an asshole. I don't care what the situation is; the truth is going to be said. I speak the Stone Cold Truth." Bobby smirked. As Anna remembered that little girl said the same thing; this gave Anna a great idea.

"Your right; you are the Element of Honesty, and what you say is the Truth." Anna sighed.

"I am; I mean, of course I am." Bobby said shrugging. Then he listened as Anna started crying and sighed; he still had a heart somewhere. "Oh, come on; listen, I can get your friends out of here safely and into a ni-." That was all he can get out before Anna turned and sucker punched him in the gut.

"That was for calling me a pathetic country bumpkin." Anna smirked as Bobby stepped back.

"What the Fuck?" Bobby groaned looking up to an uppercut that knocked the cigarette out of his mouth.

"That was for being a douchebag." Anna walked over and grabbed the Element. "And this is mine." She smirked ripping it off his pants; as it was still attached to the belt.

Bobby: you can't win; you bi-." Suddenly Bobby just vanished into thin air; and Anna's friends appeared out of nowhere, a bit unconscious. Anna walked them and told them what had happen.

"If that's true, then we have only a half an hour before midnight!" Tina shrieked as they raced out of the temple to get the last Element and stop nightmare Moon.

**Moonlight: this one was short.**

**Bobby: Johnny is losing his touch again.**

**Moonlight: yep; please review.**


End file.
